


На часах

by WriteWolf



Series: Baze&Chirrut [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Снова храмовое прошлое.





	

Холодный ветер затянул заунывную песню в скалах неподалеку от Храма, заставив Бейза поежиться и плотнее запахнуться в куртку. Сумерки опустились быстро – всего час назад он взошел на стену, щурясь от яркого солнца, едва коснувшегося линии горизонта, а сейчас от светила остались только оранжево-фиолетовые сполохи, узкой полосой подкрашивающие черноту ночного неба. В этой тьме ему надлежало высматривать неприятеля, стеречь древние стены от нападения – да вот только кому нужен старый храм и его обитатели, чье богатство заключается лишь в крошащихся камнях да скромном убранстве? Кристаллы кайбера, хоть и были великой ценностью для монахов и послушников, мало чем могли заинтересовать местные банды. Да и навлекать на себя общественный гнев осквернением святого места не решился бы ни один обитатель Джедды.

Словом, настоящей необходимости в часовых не было, и Бейза отправили стоять на стене лишь в наказание за непослушание и упрямство в обучении. Может, постарайся он лучше – и овладеть техникой глубокой медитации действительно удалось бы, но Бейз и не хотел этого, неизвестно зачем подчеркивая и без того заметную разницу между ним и прочими послушниками Храма.

До сих пор не умея отвечать на вопросы о том, зачем он вообще остался здесь, Бейз продолжал отыгрывать роль насильно отправленного на службу чужака. Впрочем, к этой его черте все давно привыкли, зная, что на самом деле задиристый и самоуверенный подросток никуда не уйдет хотя бы из чистого упрямства. Наставники не сдавались, пытаясь привить Бейзу уважение и интерес к духовной составляющей жизни Храма, но куда больше его тянуло к боевым тренировкам. И пусть вера Бейза оставалась смутной и почти не осознанной, по всем признакам воин из него должен был выйти отличный. 

И все же успехи на тренировочном поле никак не отменяли наказаний вроде внеочередной уборки территорий, подмены работников храмового сада или, как сейчас, ночного дежурства на стене.

Уже не первый раз проводивший ночь таким образом, Бейз, разумеется, не собирался стоять всю ночь – достаточно было подождать час после заката, с которым последний обитатель Храма скрывался под крышей – и можно ложиться спать. Желтый пыльный камень, конечно, хуже мягкого шуршащего матраса в общей комнате, но несколько теплых вещей вполне могли это хоть частично исправить. Главным здесь было не проспать рассвет, но за полтора года Бейз лишь трижды был замечен за сном на посту, что являлось весьма неплохим результатом.

От нового порыва ветра скрипнул факел, висящий в нескольких метрах от Бейза. Горящая капля масла, сорвавшаяся с него, с шипением расползлась по холодному камню и исчезла. Ему привиделось какое-то движение в кромешной темноте за факелом, но яркий огонь так сильно сгущал тени, что разглядеть за пляшущим кругом света ничего не удавалось. С той стороны не донеслось ни звука, и Бейз раздраженно помотал головой, злясь на себя за нахлынувшее волнение и опаску. Никого там быть не может, и точка. Сам же отошел от огня, чтобы не слепил и не превращал окружающее пространство в непроницаемо-черный кокон. Не маленький уже – темноты бояться.

Загнав поглубже малодушное желание все же вернуться поближе к источнику света, Бейз взялся выравнивать дыхание и едва не свалился со стены, когда сзади в ребра бесшумно впились чьи-то жесткие пальцы.

\- Да раздери тебя Бездна! - сипло зашипел он, резко оборачиваясь к нарушителю спокойствия. Им, разумеется, оказался Чиррут – светло-голубые глаза блестели в темноте без намека на чувство вины. Долго хранить серьезность он не смог – согнулся едва не пополам от беззвучного смеха, бесцеремонно тыча пальцем в пытающегося отдышаться Бейза.

Отсмеявшись, Чиррут взял себя в руки и весело помахал другу, старательно игнорируя тяжелый взгляд и угрожающее сопение.

\- Какого… ты здесь делаешь? – так и не подобрав подходящего ругательства, возмутился Бейз.

Чиррут пожал острыми плечами.

\- Решил тебя проведать.

\- Вот он я, стою. Никуда не деваюсь.

\- Но тебе ведь наверняка скучно?- Чиррут чуть склонил голову на бок, словно интересовался ответом, а не знал его наперед.

\- Тебе сюда нельзя, - Бейз демонстративно отвернулся и уставился в ночь, словно впервые увидел мерцающие на черном небе звезды. Прямо над головой сияющую высь рассекал красноватый росчерк звездолета.

\- Не могу же я бросить друга в одиночестве в такой темный час, - нараспев произнес Чиррут и хихикнул. Бейз покосился на него и вздохнул.

\- Если тебя тут заметят – на соседней стене стоять отправят, на неделю.

Повисла тишина. Бейз, так и не отрывающий взгляда от перемигивающихся звезд, успел ощутить неясное разочарование и поверить в то, что всегда бесшумно двигающийся Чиррут внял его советам и действительно вернулся в Храм. Но в следующее мгновение тощее тело ужом ввилось между ним и бруствером.

\- Эй, чего творишь?! – справившись с мгновенно нахлынувшим смущением, Бейз принялся настойчиво его отпихивать.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что мне нельзя быть замеченным. Вот я и спрятался, - накрепко вцепившись в камни, отрезал Чиррут.

\- Делать мне больше нечего, кроме как тебя прикрывать, - Бейз фыркнул, но прекратил попытки изгнать приятеля.

От того веяло теплом, как от печки, колючие лопатки упирались в грудь даже через слои ткани. Щеки Бейза вспыхнули еще сильнее, когда он понял, что не знает, куда девать руки – просто сложить их не получится, а от мысли о том, чтобы обнять уставившегося в небо Чиррута, сердце подскакивало к горлу и сжималось от сладкого ужаса.

Вдруг не поймет, отшатнется? Или, того хуже, поймет? Что именно он может понять, Бейз и сам толком не мог сформулировать, сверля взглядом коротко стриженую макушку у себя перед носом.

\- Ничего, я много места не займу, - с привычной самоиронией отозвался Чиррут. Даже изрядно вытянувшись за последний год, Бейза он так и не нагнал, отставая в росте дюйма на четыре. Впрочем, в сложившейся ситуации так было даже лучше.

Огромное небо и огромная пустыня затягивали, заставляя прочувствовать собственную ничтожность на фоне великой бесконечности. Ощущение камня под ногами и Храма за спиной понемногу растворялось, оставляя наедине с молчаливой пустотой. Странное чувство, совмещающее в себе тихий восторг со страхом и осознанием близости космоса, словно усилилось от того, что Бейз впервые погружался в него не один. В такие моменты понимание словно бы маячило на самом краю подсознания, дразня невозможностью увидеть и осознать что-то очень большое и важное.

В детстве он был уверен, что ему суждено стать покорителем космоса, или, по крайней мере, узнать его тайны. С тех пор Бейз вырос, но так и не отказался от мечты, в которой рассекал звездные просторы, посещал далекие миры. Иногда – как и сейчас, - ему хотелось думать, что странствовать он будет не один.

\- Слышишь – пустыня поет? – через некоторое время вполголоса произнес Чиррут.

Бейз послушно навострил уши, но не услышал ничего помимо тонкого шелеста песка.

\- Песок шуршит, - он глубоко вздохнул, не без сожаления отмечая, что чувство близкого просветления вновь отступило.

Чиррут убрал ладони с каменной кладки и спрятал руки под мышки. Бейз и сам ощутил стаю колючих мурашек, пробежавшую по позвоночнику, но, заметив, как дрожит Чиррут, заметно встревожился.

\- Подожди минутку, - он коротко прижал раскрытую ладонь к остро выступающим позвонкам, словно заверяя, что не намерен исчезнуть, и бросился к свертку, оставленному в тени башни.

Вернувшись, Бейз набросил на плечи Чиррута шерстяное одеяло и хорошенько обмотал, не слушая слабых протестов. Закутанный в одеяло, тот стал существенно объемнее, но, судя по прорывающейся дрожи, не согрелся ничуть. Да что же с тобой делать.

Руки оказались умнее и проворнее разума – Бейз обнял Чиррута прежде, чем осознал, что правда делает это. Вновь вспыхнувшее смущением лицо, казалось, должно было освещать не хуже факела, и он только надеялся, что Чирруту не взбредет в голову повернуться.

Не взбрело. Короткие волосы сладковато пахли мыльным корнем и были слегка влажными – неудивительно, что мерзнет сильнее, после мытья-то.

\- Тут красиво, - пригревшийся Чиррут завертел головой, будто надеясь что-то углядеть над плавными линиями горизонта.

Бейз пожал плечами.

\- Хочешь бывать здесь почаще – бери пример с меня, - хмыкнул он.

\- Зачем? Я и так могу приходить. Ты-то часто здесь бываешь.

Тычок пальцами в ребра затерялся в толстой ткани, но Чиррут все равно демонстративно вздрогнул и возмутился, поддерживая игру. Покопошившись, снова завернулся в одеяло и вернулся к молчаливому созерцанию.

На самом деле Бейз не мог отрицать красоты ночной пустыни. Количество звезд в небе приближалось к количеству песчинок внизу, а силуэты скал над горизонтом выглядели черными дырами, провалами в пустоту, затягивающими малейшие отблески света. Проводя время на стене в одиночестве, он ни разу не думал об этом, лишь дежурно прослеживая траектории звездолетов и высчитывая время.

А Чиррут, кажется, даже дышал через раз, упершись затылком ему в плечо и неотрывно глядя вверх. Казалось, взорвись тут все – и то не заметит. Хоть дрожать перестал, довольно отметил про себя Бейз, пряча начинающие мерзнуть руки в свободные складки одеяла. Чиррут сплел его пальцы со своими, кажется, даже не заметив этого.

***  
Рассвет узкой длинной полосой занимался над горизонтом, и Бейз несколько минут всматривался, пытаясь понять, что не так. Он не видел рассвета уже долго – нагло просыпал, если был на дежурстве, или же просто находился внутри стен Храма, - но запомнил его другим, белым и ярким с первого мгновения. Сейчас свет будто задерживался на самой границе, прежде чем добраться до поверхности планеты, и Бейз сообразил – облака! На краю обозримого мира невесть откуда собирались облака, что для засушливой Джедды было настоящим сюрпризом.

Может, стоило разбудить Чиррута, но тот уснул не больше часа назад, до последнего храбрясь и уверяя друга в том, что способен быть не худшим часовым, чем он. Бейз остался бодрствовать, вдвое зорче следя за окружением, чтобы не пропустить внезапной проверки. Обрекать Чиррута на наказание совершенно не хотелось.

Солнце поднималось быстро и уже через полчаса добралось до стен, заставив Чиррута заворочаться на неудобном камне, открывая глаза. Облака, множившиеся на горизонте, к тому времени подступили к Храму, всерьез вознамерившись превратить обычно выгоревшее небо в бело-серое клубящееся покрывало.

Бейз заговорщически улыбнулся приятелю, протягивая руку и помогая встать. Чиррут даже не ахнул – просто застыл, так и не отведя от лица руку, которой протирал переносицу, жадно пожирая глазами непривычное зрелище. Тучи, словно оценив проявленное внимание, быстрее начали расходиться по небу, то и дело закрывая солнце. Утихший ночью ветер поднялся вновь, вместо сухости неся запах влаги. Из глубины облаков донеслось глухое утробное ворчание.

\- Кажется, нам стоит уйти под крышу, - впервые подал голос Бейз, совсем не уверенный, что его идею поддержат.

Чиррут только головой помахал, вслепую нашаривая его руку, словно боялся упасть в эту разгоняющуюся круговерть из туч, солнечного света и грохота. Первая молния, располосовавшая небо, перебила небо надвое – Бейз ощутил этот удар всем телом. Со второй молнией хлынул дождь.

Капли, в свете солнца и молний выглядевшие угрожающе-стальными нитями, с брызгами разбивались о кожу, заставляя закрыть глаза, но не опускать лица. Неожиданный подарок от суровой и скупой на воду Джедды стоило принять по достоинству, невзирая на заливающиеся за ворот струи. Бейз поймал несколько капель языком, надеясь, что Чиррут этого не заметит. Вода с неба будто бы и правда была намного вкуснее той, что добывалась из глубоких подземных колодцев.

А Чиррут шептал свою мантру, подставив лицо летящим каплям и задыхаясь от переполняющего его восторга. Бейз вдруг ощутил себя лишним, попытался отойти, чтобы не мешать… но неожиданно для себя встретил сопротивление.. Короткий взгляд, брошенный Чиррутом, содержал в себе слишком много всего – просьбу разделить радость, извинение, ободрение, благодарность, тепло, - прямо как просветлевшее почти до голубизны, но продолжающее сверкать и разливаться небо, будто ошалевшее от новых возможностей.

Они промокли до нитки, хоть ливень и длился всего несколько минут. В выщербленном камне стены стояли желтые мутные от песка лужи, всюду капала, текла вода – даже пустыня не могла сразу вместить в себя столько. Словно завершая великолепное зрелище, от стоящей неподалеку скалы откололся внушительный фрагмент, с грохотом упал вниз, взметнув не успевший глубоко пропитаться водой песок – и застыл памятником буйству стихии.

Бейз тряхнул головой, забрызгав тут же начавшего отфыркиваться Чиррута. Спустя мгновение оба замерли, словно впервые увидели друг друга и обновленный, умытый мир, потемневшую пустыню и вновь наполненное яркой синевой небо, - и рассмеялись вместе, не зная, как еще выразить нахлынувшие эмоции. 

Одежду пришлось выжимать, да еще и отмахиваться от хлестких ударов мокрой ткани в руках приятеля. Шутливая потасовка затянулась ненадолго – привычно вывернувшись из захвата, Чиррут молча ткнул пальцем в небо над плечом Бейза, а когда тот скептически хмыкнул, сочтя это уловкой, еще и повернул его лицом в указанном направлении.

Над дюнами стояла радуга. Тусклая на фоне почти разлетевшихся облаков, неполная – верхний край таял в голубой выси, - но еще более волшебная, чем все, происходившее до этого.

\- Я рад, что ты пришел сегодня, - наконец смог сформулировать свою мысль Бейз. Настоящим чудом было и то, что именно в эту ночь его отправили на стену, и то, что Чиррут пожертвовал сном ради него – ни дождь, ни радуга и вполовину бы так не радовали, окажись Бейз здесь в одиночестве.

\- Думаю, меня привела Сила, - хитро сощурился Чиррут. В облепившей тело мокрой рубахе он казался еще тоньше, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще-то.

Бейз впервые не стал возражать против этой идеи.


End file.
